


Quarantine

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot, Quarantine, Wash Your Hands, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Everyone has been social distancing, but no one has heard from Emma in three days, so Regina decides to take a risk by paying the Savior a visit.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Quarantine

No one had heard from Emma in three days, and the whole town was beginning to worry. Henry, her parents, the dwarves, Ruby, but most of all, _Regina._ Regina understood that Emma was undergoing a two-week quarantine, but it was completely out of character for the Savior not to have some sort of online presence. There was nothing. Emma hadn’t posted anything for three days now. No bizarre quotes. No raunchy memes. No pictures of food or cats. Nothing.

Regina had tried calling, but there was no answer. This didn’t really surprise her, as Emma hated talking on the phone, so she resorted to simply texting. When Emma still didn’t respond, Regina grew even more uneasy and decided that making sure her girlfriend was alright was well-worth risking her own health over. She knew Emma would have done the same for her.

With a wave of her hand, Regina transported herself from the safety of the mansion to Emma’s doorstep, shielded by a wall of shimmering magic to keep any and all germs out. She used a bit of magic to make the doorbell ring. She wasn’t foolish enough to actually touch it. She heard the TV, and then suddenly, she didn’t. Footsteps drew closer to the door, and when it finally opened, there stood Emma Swan, all wrapped up in a warm blanket and pajamas.

The Savior’s hair was unkempt as though she’d just crawled out of bed, but the dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn’t slept much at all. Regina found this disconcerting.

“Emma?”

“Regina? What’re you doing here?”

“I’ve been trying to get a hold of you, but you haven’t answered any of my texts.”

“What? Did something happen? Is Henry okay?”

“Henry’s fine, Emma. It’s you I was worried about.”

A smile tugged at Emma’s lips. “Oh yeah? I’m sorry, Gina. I’ve just been really busy.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Busy with _what,_ exactly?”

Emma’s eyes lit up, and her smile became a wild grin. “Well, you see, there’s this new Netflix documentary called _Tiger King,_ and I’ve already watched the whole thing twice. I’m in the middle of round three.”

“Seriously? All this because of a documentary?” Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Emma, the last time I tried to get you to watch a documentary, you fell asleep within the first ten minutes.”

“Five, actually,” Emma corrected, “and that was about plants and stuff. _Tiger King_ is the most insane thing I’ve ever seen!”

Both of them stood there in silence for a moment, just blinking at each other.

“So,” Emma said with a hopeful smile, “you wanna come in and watch it with me?”

Regina couldn’t help but return the smile. “Alright,” she said, “but I’m not letting this shield down.”

Emma just shrugged as she stepped aside. “Fair enough. I’ll start it from the beginning. You’re gonna love this, Regina, I _promise.”_

* * *

It had now been four days since anyone had heard from Emma, and one since Regina had been in touch with Henry. When Henry went to Snapchat, he saw that Regina was with Emma. This made him happy, but he was also worried that they were with each other when they should have been social distancing. He’d texted both his mothers numerous times, but neither had answered, so he opted to call Regina. When he did, he received a voicemail.

_“Hello, this is Regina Mills speaking. I’m sorry, but I’m currently occupied with the Tiger King, and I need to focus on the escapades of a man who seduces other men with tigers and meth. Thanks for understanding. Remember to stay safe, and wash your hands.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Where are all my Tiger King fanatics at? This is the wildest documentary I've ever seen and I'm currently watching it for the second time. Probably will do it a third time. It might actually be the best thing on Netflix, like, ever.


End file.
